The present invention relates to a computer mainframe cooling structure, and more particularly to such a computer mainframe cooling structure, which effectively carries heat away from the hard diskdrive, and well protects the hard diskdrive against dust.
Regular personal computers are commonly equipped with a fan for dissipation of heat from the hard diskdrive. In order to hold a fan in the hard diskdrive, a fan holder case or rack shall be used. According to conventional designs, a hard diskdrive has a limited space sufficient for the mounting of one fan only. Further, when the fan fails or is burned out, it is difficult to dismount the fan holder case or rack.
The invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a computer mainframe cooling structure, which is detachable. It is another object of the present invention to provide a computer mainframe cooling structure, which requires less installation space. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a computer mainframe cooling structure, which protects the hard diskdrive against dust, and prevents the occurrence of static electricity in the hard diskdrive. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a computer mainframe cooling structure, which comprises a mounting plate adapted for fastening to the bottom side wall of a hard diskdrive in a computer mainframe, and at least one fan holder shell respectively fastened to the mounting plate around to hold a respective fan corresponding to the at least one suction hole for quick dissipation of heat from the hard diskdrive. The mounting plate comprises at least one suction hole, and a plurality of retaining holes spaced around the at least one suction hole. The at least one fan holder shell each comprised a plurality of retaining hooks respectively fastened to the retaining holes of the mounting plate.